Sexual Escapades
by Larkafree
Summary: Sam gets drunk at a bar and takes a pretty blonde back to his motel. Sam gets taken advantage of and plans his revenge. Turns into ONE-SHOTS. Sabriel
1. Drunken Escapades

**Sadly the characters in this story are not mine, but damn would I love them to be.**

**Gabriel gets pretty full of himself and Sam is totally taken advantage of. You would think an Archangel would not do such a thing, but it's Gabriel after all.**

* * *

Sam and Dean are in a bar one night having a beer together and hustling pool. Sam is bent over the table making a difficult shot when he notices a blonde woman looking at his ass. He smiles, who doesn't enjoy someone checking him out? When Sam wins, he grabs the money and returns to the table where Dean is sitting. The waitress brings a beer over stating it's courtesy of the pretty lady by the bar, the blonde waves. Sam accepts the beer and walks over to thank her properly. They flirt for a while, after they are both quite drunk the hunter gets ready to leave. Good thing the motel is within walking distance. As they leave; Sam waves good night to Dean letting her lead; he is so getting laid tonight. When Sam gets outside, the blonde is nowhere to be seen but Gabriel is standing in the parking lot.

"Wow, Sam you can drink quite a bit." He smirks. "Sorry, Melissa can't make it, but I can."

"What the hell, Gabriel?" Disappointment is written all over the hunter's face.

"You can't deny the sexual tension between us after you found out I was the Archangel Gabriel."

"You are so full of yourself, God, get over yourself." Sam tries to walk past him, but the angel puts his hand out, touching his hand.

Next thing Sam knows, he is in his motel room.

"I was hoping to do this when you weren't so drunk, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Gabriel laughs and runs a hand down Sam's jawline.

"Don't you feel it?" He moves his hand to the hunter's chest hearing his accelerated heart rate.

"Oh yes, indeed." He kisses Sam with need and roams his hands down to the hunter's hips.

Sam takes a step back trying to avoid the handsy angel in front of him, he hits the bed with his knees and falls back on the bed. Gabriel snaps his fingers; they are both naked, sporting rock hard cocks.

"You can't lie to me Sammy. I can see your arousal." The angel straddles the hunter's hips looking at his erection like a starving man. "May I?" Sam nods, no point lying about it now.

As Gabriel claims the whole length in one try, Sam moans his pleasure. He licks and sucks the throbbing member hollowing his cheeks. Sam is helpless against the assault on his cock orgasming fast; damn being too drunk to control it. Gabriel isn't concerned; he swallows all the delicious release and materializes a bottle of lube.

Sam opens his eyes and looks nervously at the lube. "You ready, baby?" Sam gulps roughly. "I'll be gentle, I promise, Sam." The angel puts a liberal amount on his fingers and pushes inside Sam's tight hole after spreading his legs wide for easier access.

Sam clenches from the pain. "It hurts."

"You have to relax." When Sam doesn't relax, he sighs and pulls his fingers away. "Come here, then."

Gabriel motions with his finger. Sam sits up and gets on his knees to crawl to the angel; they switch places; Gabriel with his back against the headboard and Sam straddling his hips. They kiss passionately again, this time Gabriel runs his finger down the hunter's chest, along a hip and grabs his ass. "Closer."

Sam moves right against Gabriel so their erections are touching. As they are caught in a feverish kiss, Gabriel slides his pre-lubed finger back in, this time there is no pain, just a burning sensation, replaced by pleasure as he gets his prostate rubbed expertly by the angel.

"Better?"

"Oh God... Yes." He starts rocking to feel the pleasure shoot through him again. Gabriel inserts another finger and twists causing Sam to see stars. When Sam rocks and bucks his hips more, the angel withdraws his fingers making Sam wince at the feeling of loss.

He quickly applies more lube to his own cock and lines it up to Sam's stretched entrance. "Remember to breath." He lowers Sam down, holding his hips. Sam's face scrunches up in pain for a second then relaxes and moans. Gabriel thrusts up in exhilaration, letting his head fall back. Sam can't stand the slow pace and impales himself once, twice, three times before Gabriel moans and digs his fingers into his lover's supple rear; the feeling of someone grabbing your ass while having sex is the topping of the cake to Sam. He lets his building release go all over Gabriel's chest, muscles clenching causing the angel to come undone as well. He spills his seed in Sam with a scream of his hunter's name. When he finishes riding out his pleasure he pulls out his spent erection and kisses Sam slowly making him groan his satisfaction. He pulls back "'Til next time." Then he snaps his fingers and disappears.

* * *

Dean walks through the door quietly trying not to wake Sam or his lady friend, but finds Sam alone in bed. She must have already left or didn't stay the night. Shaking his head in pride, Sammy looks like he did a few rounds in the hay.

Sam awakes to Dean kicking his foot that's hanging off the bed. "Crazy wild sex last night?" Dean smirks.

"What?" Sam looks confused. "Yes." Sam thinks back to last night, it must have been a dream or nightmare. He rolls over and feels a pain in his rear. Not a dream! "I'm going to kill him!"

"Who?" Dean looks perplexed.

"I didn't have sex with that blonde, she was Gabriel's doing. He was waiting for me in the parking lot. He propositioned me drunk!" Sam looks angry.

"Like sex propositioned?" He waits for a second. "Wow, when did you change teams?" Dean is shaking his head in disbelief.

Sam looks away embarrassed. "I didn't know I had, either."

"He deserves a taste of his own game. I have an idea to get your revenge." Dean can't believe the archangel would do that to his brother.

* * *

**How should Sam Get his revenge? Sweetly or Savagely? How about both? *Smirks***


	2. Revenge

**I'm sorry it's took so long to post this revenge chapter. I kinda broke my BETA, she got stressed out and took a break. So this is unBETA'd. Pleas disregard spelling and grammar errors. I tried my best, but I'm not perfect.**

* * *

"Cass, can you do me a favour? I need holy oil." Sam is using his puppy look.

He looks slightly worried, what could Sam want with holy oil. "What do you need it for?"

"Revenge! Gabriel took advantage of me, in a vulnerable state." Sam doesn't like more people to know than necessary, but Cass can help him.

"I thought the sex was…consentual? All Gabriel told me was to keep Dean occupied, for the night. We sat under the stars, sitting on the hood of the Impala, if I knew he was planning that, I would have stopped it. I did not have anything to do with what he did." Cass feels guilty, he didn't stop his brother from hurting his friend.

"Relax, Cass, I promise I won't use it on you. Please, I really need answers."

Cass thinks about it. "Okay, Sam."

He leaves and returns the next day carrying a pitcher of holy oil. "Promise you won't hurt him, too much?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "I promise."

Sam summons Gabriel to an old warehouse, to corner him. Gabriel shows up, "Geez Sammy, all you had to do was call for me." At that moment Sam flicks his lighter and throws it. As the ring of oil lights, Gabriel swears. "Shit."

"That was not a nice thing to do, you knew I was drunk!" Sam is so angry.

"You did consent." Gabriel replies innocently.

"I was drunk! My judgment was impaired, you knew that and you still took me." Heat flushes through his veins. "I should just leave you, this time."

"Come on Sam. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Gabriel tries out the famous puppy eyes.

Sam stares at him for a few minutes. He looks like he meant it. "You are damn right, it won't happen again." He walks to the edge of the ring, takes a deep breath and steps across the threshold. He quickly kisses the angel, running his fingers through the angel's tousled hair, gasping when he is granted entry to the most amazing mouth; it was better than remembers. He moans into his mouth, yanking the angel's head back to expose his throat. Sam kisses and bites his neck.

Gabriel moans "I didn't know you like it rough."

Sam rips the shirt off, tossing it beside him. He gets on his knees and trails kisses and nibbles down Gabriel's chest, when he reaches his pants he unbuckles and unzips them, pulling the pants to his ankles. He rubs a hand over Gabriel's erection. "You can't deny you like it rough." He pulls the boxers down releasing his erection to rest against his abdomen. He gives it a quick rub and licks the tip waiting for the angel's moan, then pops it in his mouth. He licks and sucks agressively, trying to get Gabe to beg for release. When Gabriel tries to push his cock down Sam's throat, Sam gets mad; he is the one in control, not Gabriel. He lets the cock out, stands up lifting his shirt over his head and pushes his shoes and pants off, throwing them behind the angel, ensuring they cover the flames. He grabs the angel by his butt and carries them both out of the circle, when Gabriel's back hits a wall, Sam drops him, gives a kiss and turns him around. He spits on his fingers bends the angel over and slips a finger in. Gabriel gasps from the sudden intrusion; Sam just pushes the finger in further causing a moan to escape the angel's lips.

"Payback's a bitch." He pulls his finger out, pushes two back in and scissors him slowly, making sure he is stretched. He pulls both fingers out and spits on his hand. "You ready?" Gabriel just nods quickly bracing for the impact. Sam lines up his cock and pushes in slowly. Once inside he waits a second, until Gabriel loosens and starts pummelling him hard. As the pooling in his stomach overtakes him, he moans his lover's name. "My fucking god." He exclaims in ecstasy.

"Well, yes, I am." The angel is not far behind, bucking his hips through his orgasm, while Sam pulls out and collapses to his knees, after his orgasm. He snaps his fingers and they are fully dressed, sitting on a plush couch, in the warehouse, watching the fire burn. Gabriel snaps a lollipop in his mouth, chuckling. "I guess you want to be top, then?" He looks over at Sam.

Sam just rolls his eyes at the question, once he regains feeling in his legs, he walks out of the warehouse, hitting the sprinklers.

* * *

Sam arrives back at the motel quickly. He walked in, trying not to look too smug. Dean nods from the couch, while Cass is sitting in a chair looking at the TV, like it was alien. "How did it go? You ream his ass?"

Gabriel appears with a whoosh of wings. "Yes, actually, it could be considered rough make-up sex, though."

Sam whirls around angrily. "GABRIEL?"

"What? I'm going to be walking funny for a week." He winks blatantly at Dean and wiggles his eyebrows at Cass, making Cass laugh quietly. Sam flushes a deep red, as he heads for the bathroom. "Shut up."

* * *

**Okay that was my first idea for revenge. I do have another chapter, it's based on the review I recieved. Gabriel tied up, hmmm HOT!**


	3. Torchure Kink

**Disclaimer: Sam and Gabriel are sadly the creation of Eric Kripke. And now belong to the CW. *Tear* I don't own any rights or privileges.**

**Warning: There is obviously torchure in this chapter, I promise they are only role-playing, Gabriel enjoys every second of it and Sam is not hurting Gabe too much. **

* * *

It was a few days after Sam got his apology from Gabriel. He seemed to genuinely care for Sam, not wanting to upset him, since they were kind of a thing now. Gabriel being the sexual deviant though, was hoping for some fun in the bedroom and sooner, rather than later. He knew the boys were heading to Bobby's between cases; Sam wanted to research the lore behind the Pagan gods. This was his opportunity, get Sam alone and play a little 'Bad cop, Informant'. The stage was set, he just had to wait for Sam to go to bed.

Around midnight Sam was falling asleep at the table, buried in an ancient tome regarding Asgard, Loki and the Frost Giants. Bobby sent him off to bed, complaining about him drooling on his collection. Who was Sam to argue, it would be nice to not have to hear Dean's constant snoring for a night. He walked up the steps slowly and opened the door to his room; Bobby always kept two rooms for his foster sons. Sam almost fell down when he sees the room, the bed is gone, in fact, it didn't even look like his room.

There was a single chair in the room, behind a metal table and a mirror against the far wall. The table was littered with various objects, duct tape, handcuffs, and knives. If Sam didn't know any better he would have said he walked into an interrogation room.

"What the Hell?" He looks around and closes the door hesitantly. Gabriel walks out of the shadows.

"Hey, Moose. You wanna play a game?"

Sam looks at the items on the table, critically. "What kinda game, Gabe?"

"Well, I was thinking, you tie me up, make me talk, using whatever means you want," he winks and sits on the wooden chair, "And if I am a good informant, you reward me with a treat."

"You like role-playing? I should have known, Trickster, after all." Sam walks to the table to inspect the toys. "Whatever way I want, uh?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Sammy." Gabriel smirks, he is interested, yay.

"I'm gonna need rope, bottle of Jack Daniel's, butterfly knife, bucket of ice, bottle of lube, clothespins and a riding crop." Sam can't get the evil smirk off his face. This will be fun.

"Wow, you've done this before, kinkier than I would have thought, but okay." He snaps his fingers and the items appear on the table.

"Let's get started." Sam grabs the rope and ties Gabriel's hands behind the chair.

Gabriel closes his eyes, letting his playmate take over and have his way with him. Sam takes his shirt off, revealing his chiseled abs and rock hard pecks. "You will tell me what I want to do, if it's the last thing that ever comes out of your smart-ass mouth, Loki." Sam wants to play naughty Pagan God torturer.

"Never… I can't tell you, he'll kill me if I do." He makes sure to look genuine in his role.

"There are ways to make you talk." He picks up the smallest knife, runs it along his palm, testing the sharpness, returns it to the table and grabs the butterfly knife. He flicks it open with a wirst flick and runs the blade across Gabriel's cheek, using just enough pressure to break the skin. He then rips open Gabriel's shirt, revealing the tan, toned chest of his archangel and runs the blade from ear to collarbone, not pressing too hard. "Still not talking?"

Gabriel shakes his head, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. "Please, let me go."

"You will talk, or you will lose something you value greatly." The corner of Sam's mouth twitches. He grabs the duct tape from the table, pulls it open, and covers the angel's mouth with it. Sam drags the chair away from the table and turns it so Gabriel's back is to the table.

"Torture time, Loki." He retrieves the knife and stabs the chair, close to the angel's crotch, Gabriel gulps, as Sam drags the knife down, ripping the pants open, leaving him tied in nothing but his boxers, spider-man boxers, at that. Surprisingly Gabriel is sporting an erection, so Sam is definitely doing something right. "What do we have here?" He points to the tent, "enjoying yourself?" Gabriel shakes his head and whimpers. "Guess, I'm gonna have to step it up a notch." He runs a finger across the angel's chest, pinches a nipple, causing it to bud and puts a clothespin on it. Gabriel groans and the erection twitches.

"You are just not co-operating, what to do now?" Gabriel tries to talk, but can't say much with the duct tape over his mouth. "I got an idea." He runs his fingers through his lover's hair, tilting his head back, straddles him and grabs an ice cube, he pops it in his mouth, sucking on it, when he sees Gabriel's eyes look down he grabs another one and places it to the unclamped nipple, ribbing little circles, letting the water drip down his abdomen and soak his waistband. A whimper escapes the angel's muffled lips, Sam then unclamps the nipple and licks it, making Gabriel stiffen from the cold tongue on his hot body. Sam then rips the duct tape off to hear Gabriel plead.

"You can't make me talk, no matter what." He almost moans.

"We'll see about that." He bites an earlobe and roughly kisses the angel's lips, claiming them for his own. He rubs his hips against the thin boxers, causing much needed friction for both parties. "Tell me when, Loki." No response, Sam pushes off Gabriel, with a huff. He grabs the duct tape again and tapes down Gabriel's legs, spreading them fairly wide. "Hope you're not particularly attached to those boxers." Gabriel gulps and nods. "Too bad." He cuts them off along the hips, leaving him butt naked, tied and taped to the chair with a rock hard erection. "Still not talking?" Sam shakes his head, this is a tough one. Gabriel smiles and shakes his own head. Sam runs the knife up his left leg, up to his bellybutton, across, adds pressure on the hip drawing some blood and making the angel's cock twitch and a little pre-come spill out of Gabriel's slit.

"Fucken Hell," Gabriel moans, "Fuck me and I'll tell you anything."

Sam pulls the knife away. "Na, uh, spill the beans, that's the deal. Take it or I leave you here."

Gabriel looks his lover in the eyes, seeing he is enjoying his game, quite a lot. "I put it in a safety deposit box at the Spanish Trust Bank. Please, please fuck me now, Sam!" The corners of Sam's mouth go up in a smile. He broke character first, I win.

"How can I trust that's the truth, Loki?" Gabriel pulls his hands free from the restraints like it was licorice, in fact, they did turn into licorice, Gabriel was done with the foreplay, and he wanted to fuck. "I don't think so, Gabriel. I make the rules, the game is not over yet. He pulls the duct tape and straps him back down. The hunter goes down on his knees and takes his lover's cock into his mouth, sucking and hollowing his cheeks.

Gabriel is finally getting his reward and it will be amazing. He ruts his hips into Sam's mouth with a moan and whispers his lover's name. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Sam massages his balls, causing him to contract and almost orgasms, just from the blowjob.

Sam pulls away letting his cock out of his mouth. He straddles his lover once again and grabs the lube off the table, "You are such a good informant, I'm gonna leave you tied to the chair." He pushes off Gabriel and undoes his pants, releasing his own throbbing erection. He opens the bottle of lube and squirts some on his hand, Sam strokes his own cock and moans for Gabriel to hear. "This feels so good." He rubs a slick finger to his hole and gently inserts it, gasping and moaning when the muscles relax, allowing him to push further in his own entrance. "Tell me what to do, baby." He closes his eyes for a second, as he wiggles the finger inside.

Gabriel uses all his self-control not to just attack his lover, who has been teasing and turning him on this whole time. "Put two fingers in and open yourself more for me." Gabriel is practically purring, thinking of Sam fucking himself, preparing for him. "Come here, I want you to show me, you are ready."

Sam opens his eyes and pulls the finger out, he straddles his angel and lifts his ass to slide two fingers in and scissor his hole for the amazing and kinkiest sex ever. They're gonna have to make more role-playing games. As he gets the second finger in, he rubs the bundle of nerves inside and ruts his hips against Gabriel's erection. "I'm ready baby. Fuck me." He pulls the fingers out, strokes his angel's cock, applies lube down the shaft and raises his ass to line it up with his puckered hole. When he lowers himself, he hears Gabriel exhale and swears his breath hitches from the tight, constrictive warmth of being sheathed in Heaven.

"I'm so going to ride you like a cowboy." Sam kisses his angel, and slips his tongue across teeth, begging entrance to dominate his mouth, as well. After a few seconds he buck his ass up, almost unsheathing Gabe, but stops just before the head comes out and slams down with vigor. He gets good contact with his prostate and moans loudly. "Dammit, Gabe, I wish you could pound me deep." He runs his hands from the angel's shoulders over and across his back, digging nails into shoulder blades when he feels a little of Gabriel's presence taking over, causing him to buck his hips up hard and fast. Sam looks in his eyes and watches as a slight ring of gold appears on the edges, meaning he was fucking him with his grace and his body. The rush of exhilaration is over whelming, Sam orgasms within a few thrusts and spills his release across their abdomens and a few spurts travel up to Gabriel's chin.

He almost laughs, feeling Sam come undone by his grace, then he realizes he shot on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you, not on the face, baby?"

Sam rides out his orgasm and pushes his ass down as much as he can to get Gabriel to blow. "I can't control it, you used your damn powers, and I'm only human. I blow all over the place, plus I hear it's good for the skin." Sam winks suggestively and wipes the come off his chin. "My bad, Baby." He kisses him passionately, using teeth and tongue to arouse his lover, "Now you come, for me, dammit." He rotates his hips and damn if that doesn't get his prostate hit again and he clenches his muscles involuntarily. Gabriel grunts once more and fills the hunter with his seed and his love, grace swirling through every cell of his lover's body.

"Role-playing is our turn-on." Gabriel wraps his arms around his lover, holding him in a loving embrace as he cleans them up and returns the room to it former layout. "Time to sleep, Moose. We can fuck again, tomorrow." Suddenly they are both lying in Sam's bed, naked, under the covers, but warm from each other's body heat.

"You really know how to turn a guy on." Sam winks, lazily and drifts off to sleep. Gabriel holds him all through the night, not wanting to let his playmate go, they have too much kinky sex. They are totally meant for each other, he's just happy he can have his Moose.

* * *

**AN: This will be the last chapter, unless I get inspiration for more kinky role-playing.**


	4. Reverse Cowboy

**Supernatural is awesome! Gabriel is awesome! Sam is awesome! Did I miss anyone? Oh yeah, Dean and Castiel, Balthazar and Bobby. I love Supernatural and all things pretaining to its universe.**

**In one of my stories I make a reference to Sam and Gabe playing rodeo, and it inspired this chapter in all its glory. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam and Gabriel were so happy to finally get Dean out of the motel room for the night. He needed to find the bottom of a bottle, bad, he promised to sleep it off in the Impala afterwards, so he didn't disturb the horny couple. They were stripping as soon as the roar of the Impala's engine block faded into the distance.

Sam managed to get his shoes and pants off, while Gabriel had his shirt and jeans off. Neither actually planned on making it to the bed, either bed. The back of Sam's knees hit the bed, while he was leaning down to kiss Gabriel's perfectly plump lips.

Gabriel was in no mood to wait, he pushed Sam back, watching him fall and bounce on the mattress, while Gabriel took his t-shirt off and jumped on top of Sam. He just ripped Sam's shirts off in a display of power, laughing the entire time. The angel leans down and plants a kiss on his lover's lips, before Sam managed to flip them, so Gabriel, was the one being straddled.

"Fine, I'll let you 'be on top', but I'm 'the top' tonight." He leans up and nips Sam's ear.

Sam just chuckles and traces his finger across the angel's chest, pinching a nipple, along the way. He licks and sucks at the tender flesh of Gabriel's neck, leaving a small bruise on his collarbone.

"Turn around, kiddo, I wanna sixty-nine." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam does as requested and moves his knees to the side and turns around, so he is looking at Gabe's feet and his impressive package. "We are still wearing boxers though, Gabe."

Gabriel snaps his fingers and they are both naked. "Better, sweetie?" He rubs a hand over the hunter's ass cheek.

"Much." He turns his head back to wink at him.

Sam leans down and strokes the cock in front of him, slowly, making sure to cause a moan from Gabriel as he touches the nerves under the head. A few more strokes and he opens his mouth over the weeping cock, taking the whole length in. He goes down until the balls are touching his nose, twisting and flicking his tongue. He is working feverously, sucking and licking the straining cock in his mouth, waiting for Gabriel to take his cock in his mouth, to return the pleasure.

Gabriel gives the hunter's cock a few strokes, but secretly slicks up his fingers with strawberry flavoured lube. He pushes his index finger into the hole and hears Sam groan in a mixture of surprise and excitement. Gabriel plunges the finger in further, hearing Sam moan again, but its muffled by the fact he is deep-throating the angel. He pulls the finger out and pushes two fingers in, twisting and scissoring them occasionally, while Sam sucks him off.

When Sam's cock is twitching from the sensations, he pulls off "Baby, you keep fingering me, I'm gonna blow soon."

"That's not the plan, Sammy." He recedes the fingers and pushes a thumb in, causing Sam to buck his hips backward, involuntarily.

"Dammit, Gabe." Sam is nearly fucking Gabriel's fingers, at this point.

"Just keep sucking, I'm not done yet." Gabriel pushes his other thumb in, stretching and opening his lover more. When Sam relaxes into the pressure, Gabriel sticks his tongue in, flicking around the muscles, tasting the strawberry lube.

"Fuck me, Gabe. What are you doing?" Sam manages to whimper before his prostate is flicked again, "There is no way that's your tongue, is it?"

"I'm an archangel, I can do the impossible." He slaps Sam's ass. "Come on, Cowboy, giddy up. Your horsey's waiting." He hands Sam the lube.

Sam applies the lube to Gabriel's cock, the head is a bright red, dripping with precome, in anticipation.

Sam goes to turn around and Gabriel stops him, putting his hands on Sam's hips.

"Just like that, hop on." Sam looks over his shoulder, uncertain.

"I've never done it reverse." Sam lifts his hips and moves over Gabriel's cock.

Gabriel lines him and Sam up and places his hands on either side of Sam, for support.

He slowly lowers himself on Gabe, gasping when he is breached, he gets the head in and stops "This feels different." He moves down further, hits his prostate and tightens up, nearly rejecting Gabriel. "Shit, I'm not gonna be able to do this, it's too much." Sam tries to pull off and Gabe stops him again.

"Try this." He snaps his fingers.

Sam tries lowering himself. "That's better. The angle I get my prostate hit is intense."

Gabriel is loving the view. "Oh my God, Sammy. You are so hot taking me. Your ass looks amazing. I could cream-pie you in seconds." He slaps the left cheek. "Fuck me, already."

Sam slides down further and bucks his hips, bracing himself, with his hands behind him. "I wish I could, Gabe. This is fucking amazing." He finally rocks his hips forward and moans erotically, "My fucking God."

"Yes, baby, fuck me, like a porn star." Gabe bucks his hips up. "Try leaning forward more."

Sam does as suggested and gets hit with another prostate rub. "Fucking Hell! I can't keep this up." He reaches down and braces his hand on Gabriel's knees rocking and bucking his hips, erratically. All that comes out of his mouth now is profanity and Gabriel's name, between moans, pants and whimpers.

Gabriel loves watching Sam lose control, fucking him, even when Sam is the pushy bottom. Sam's ass is taking in all of Gabriel and seeing his hole stretch to take in the archangel is what makes him orgasm fast, faster than Sam, who is seconds away from ecstasy. He fucks out his orgasm, spilling his seed in Sam. "Shit! Sam."

"God Almighty!" is all Sam can say, as he is over whelmed by his own release. He shoots and covers his hand, which was stroking his cock, the sheets and even gets some come on Gabriel's legs.

"That was the best sex I've had all week." Gabriel chuckles.

Sam lifts himself off his lover's spent cock and rolls on his back, facing the angel.

"That's 'cause it's the **only** sex you've had all week." Sam winks.

"Point taken. Best sex all month!" Gabriel smirks and kisses Sam.

"Let's just promise to try that position again sometime soon." Sam hangs his long arm over Gabriel's chest and rests his head in his angel's neck. He is asleep within minutes.

Gabriel just hums to himself to pass the time; he doesn't wanna wake Sam up or leave him. Sometimes spending time with Sam is worth more than anything sweet, sometimes. Especially if he's sleeping, he looks too sweet dreaming.

* * *

**Okay I got my inspiration back. There will be more chapters. I will still take suggestions and requests via reviews though, so keep the reviews coming.**


	5. Head Master Gabe

**My muse is back, got more ideas for Sam and Gabriel, yayy!**

**This chapter was a suggestion from SuperPenguinLovesHerEdog and Mello18. **

**Have i mentioned I love the reviews? Keep them coming.**

* * *

Gabriel appears behind Sam in the motel bathroom, grabs the hunter's ass, giving it a tender squeeze, scaring the crap out of Sam, who was trying to brush his teeth. They disappear in a whoosh of wings.

Sam looks around; they appear to be in a public washroom, with stalls, toilets and sinks.

"What the Hell, Gabriel?"

"What? I get lonely." He looks up at Sam innocently.

"Okay, but you could hang out in our room, if you wanted company."

"And watch Dean shoot razor blades outta his eye, while he secretly pines for his angel?" A smirk crosses the angel's face.

"Where the Hell did you bring me?"

"Holy Trinity Catholic Secondary School." Gabriel answers with an edge of joy.

"You brought me to a school, a Catholic school? Why?" Sam can't even imagine what twisted idea Gabriel has come up with to inspire a kidnapping to a school washroom.

"I wanna…play a new game." He gives a small smile.

Sam just rolls his eyes; that's such a Gabe response. "What game is it this time?" Sam sighs, knowing Gabriel loves role-playing.

"Can't you guess? Catholic School Teacher." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Isn't the whole Catholic thing overdone?"

"Nah, we both guys, so no kilts required, unless you wanna wear one, Samantha?" Gabriel winks and laughs to no one in general.

"Shut up! I'm not Samantha, Gabrielle." Sam hates it when Dean calls him Samantha, hearing his lover tease him with the name is unacceptable, in his opinion.

"Okay, truce, baby? I was just joking." He regrets using that one immediately; they are both touchy on feminizing their names.

Role-playing is a large part of their relationship, Gabriel loves his games, hence the whole trickster persona, plus, the games are usually fun. "Okay, let's play, Gabe."

"You wanna be the strict teacher, or do I get the honour?" Gabriel can't decide, so he asks Sam.

"You are the more religious one; you teach me my seminary lessons and punish me, if I don't pay attention." Sam winks.

Gabriel snaps his fingers, the desks appear and Gabriel is now dressed like a priest.

Sam looks to the chalkboard and smiles smugly, he has an interesting sense of humour. On the board is written 'School of Rock'. That's not how he'd play, but meh, Gabriel can lead this one. He walks to the student desk and sits down, that's when he notices his clothes have changed. Of course he is dressed in a catholic school girl uniform, white dress shirt, green plaid kilt, green tie, and yup sure enough his hair is in pigtails, so overdone. Sam huffs and remembers to close his legs, so his priest teacher can't see up his skirt, at least not yet.

Gabriel sits at the teacher's desk and puts his feet up, leaning back in the chair. "Okay students, you assignment for today is…well I can't remember 'cause I never wrote a lesson plan, my bad." He pops a blue raspberry sucker in his mouth and a grape one appears on Sam's desk.

No game is complete without the candy. Sam pulls the wrapper off his sucker and pops it in, making sure to suck loudly.

"No food or drink allowed in class, you know this Sam." Gabe unfolds his legs and stands up and walks over to Sam's desk.

"I'm sorry… it won't happen again." Sam pulls the sucker out and hands it to Gabe.

"The rules are there for a reason, Sam. You can't break them and expect to not take the punishment." He pushes the sucker away, and winks.

"Sorry, sir?" Sam looks up innocently.

Gabriel pulls a ruler out from behind his back. He smacks the end of the ruler across the desk and smirks when Sam flinches. "Two lashes across the hands. Hold them out boy."

Sam gulps and looking up from under his thick eyelashes, trying to get out of his punishment. "Please Gabriel, I didn't know. I'll do anything, just don't lash me."

Sam is getting better and better at his role-playing, Gabriel is loving this game. "Something can be arranged, I think." Gabriel moves his hand to rub Sam's thigh; Gabe traces his hand down the kilt to the exposed leg and runs his hand up under the fabric. This causes Sam to jump and hit the desk with his knees. "Detention, it is." He pulls Sam out of the chair.

The desks disappear to be replaced with a row of old school house desks, where the desk is attached to the chair in front. Sam is dragged up to the chalkboard, which is clean now.

"Write 'I will not tease my head master with candy' fifty times." Gabe makes sure to smack his boyfriend's ass playfully. "Get to it."

Sam picks up the piece of chalk and starts writing it out, Gabe sits on the student desks, watching Sam's ass in that kilt. When Sam gets to the bottom of the chalkboard the piece of chalk suddenly slips out of his hand and falls to the floor. Sam sighs, turns his head to look at Gabriel with a lost puppy look.

Gabriel nods his head and points at the chalk. An evil grin appears on his face, as Sam turns back.

Sam tries his best to bend down to pick the chalk up off the ground, without showing Gabriel up his kilt. After a few attempts he manages to bend down in such a way that his ass is covered.

Gabriel just huffs his frustration. He wants to play hardball, okay. Gabriel wipes the board and hops off his seat. "Again, fifty more times, Sammy."

This time Sam makes sure to not drop the chalk, but Gabriel is good, he makes the piece of chalk so small Sam can't write anymore lines with it. "Looks like you need more chalk." He holds up the fresh piece of chalk. "Need something, Sam?" He wiggles it, waiting.

Sam tries to grab the chalk, but Gabriel pulls it away. "Where are your manners?"

"Can I have a new piece, Arch Gabriel?" Sam tries to sound polite, asking, but he is getting annoyed with wearing a fricken skirt.

"Sure Sam." He goes to hand him the chalk, but purposely drops it on the floor beside him, knowing Sam can't get out of bending over this time.

Sam looks down and glares at Gabe. Fine let's get down to business. He turns around and bends over, letting Gabriel get a good view and wiggles his ass seductively.

"Dammit!" Gabriel reaches his hand out and pinches a cheek, giggling seeing Sam bent over in a naughty kilt.

"Hey! Sexual harassment!" Sam jumps up, holding the chalk.

"Head master, remember?" He points to himself. "Who you gonna tell Sammy?"

"Who said anything about reporting it?" Sam looks over his shoulder and winks.

That right there, was why he loved Sam Winchester. "God give me strength." He chuckles and pops a lemon sucker in his mouth.

Sam puts the chalk down, walks to a desk near the front, he forgets to keep his knees together and Gabriel tilts his head, enjoying the view as he walks past.

"I'm going to Hell, express lane." He smirks and clears his throat. "Sam, kilt."

Sam gives a surprised look and closes his legs. "Such a pervert." Sam mutters.

"What was that, Winchester?" He perks up his eyebrows, he knows exactly what he said, just wants to see if he'll repeat it.

"I said such a pervert." Sam rolls his eyes playfully and smirks.

Gabriel walks to Sam's desk, standing over him. "I thought that's what you love about me?" He juts his bottom lip out.

"Damn straight I love it. You are toning it down for me, why?" Sam rubs his leg against Gabriel.

"I told you I get lonely, if I keep the previness down, we can play the game longer." He looks away from Sam's questioning face.

"You think when the game is over I'd make you leave?" Sam places a finger under his chin, making him look in his eyes. "I love playing with you." He reaches around and pulls Gabriel down into his lap, but there isn't much room.

Gabriel cuddles into his hunter's embrace. "That makes me happy to hear." He runs his hand down his jawline and kisses Sam. He grabs the tie and pulls Sam up out of the chair. "Naughty school girl." He nips playfully at an ear.

Sam just nods in agreement. "Detention didn't work, you gonna have to try better this time." He smiles and winks.

"Well, then." Gabriel turns his boyfriend around, making him lean over the desk. He pushes him down against the hardwood with a grunt of pleasure. "Force will be used this time." He runs his hand up Sam's thigh, up under the kilt and grabs his jock strap, so happy he thought to dress him in this outfit, but not women's panties. He pulls the underwear down, off his hips and lets it fall to his ankles. "That's better." He chuckles and slaps an ass cheek, he opens his bottle of strawberry flavoured lube that he made appear beside Sam. "I like the taste of this stuff, what can I say?"

Sam just moans when he feels Gabe insert a lubed finger in his puckered hole. "Dammit." Sam hisses.

"I like the easy access with kilts." He chuckles and pushes the finger in more, Sam moans after a second and Gabriel inserts a second finger, and then a third, scissoring Sam's entrance, in preparation for him. "You ready, baby?"

Sam pushes his ass up and spreads his legs wider, as an invitation. "Fuck me Gabriel, make sure I learn my lesson." Sam loses control and whimpers when Gabriel pulls his fingers out slowly.

"Oh my God, Sam, I love it when you talk so dirty to me." He pulls Sam up off the desk and turns him around to claim his mouth, with hot, passionate, wet kisses. He runs his tongue across teeth, asking permission into his mouth.

Sam opens and lets him in, moaning in desire. "Fuck me, dammit, Gabriel!"

Gabriel pushes Sam so he is lying on the desk, rotates him, grabbing his legs and hops up on the chair. "Yes, Sam." He unzips his pants, drops them and his boxers to his ankles. He strokes his throbbing cock, finally touching himself, he slicks up his cock and presses it to Sam's stretched ring of muscles. He pushes in roughly, but stops when he hears Sam's pained grunt. He uses a little of his power to ease his pain, and pushes in further, bottoming out. He moans loudly, waits for Sam to say he can move.

"Okay Gabe, you can move." Sam wraps his legs around his lover, trying to get his prostate hit. "Fuck me, harder."

Gabriel closes his eyes, over whelmed by the tightness of Sam's ass and his words, making him want to fuck Sam, until he is sore for a week and walks funny. "I love your tight ass." Gabriel lets the words slip out before he can stop himself. Dammit! It's too soon, Sam could freak, hearing him declare his love.

Sam doesn't even flinch hearing Gabriel say he loves him. "I love your hard cock." Sam is getting pounded quite hard, he has to brace himself, but there is nothing to grab. "Gabe I need something to brace myself with, we gonna fuck right off the desk."

Gabriel doesn't even miss a hip thrust, he snaps them onto a big comfy chair. "Sorry, baby. That desk musta been uncomfortable."

Sam just nods and moans, his bundle of nerves were hit and this angle is making Sam buck his hips up for more. "I'm gonna come." Sam strokes his cock feverously, making his orgasm spike quickly and he releases his semen all over Gabriel's priest outfit. Sam's muscles tighten as his orgasm hits, causing Gabriel to shoot his release in Sam's fine ass.

Gabriel fucks out his ecstasy, spilling come deep in Sam. He pulls out his softening cock slowly, knowing Sam is dripping semen down his thighs. "We made a very sticky mess. Good thing these aren't the real desks at the school." Gabriel winks and snaps his fingers, cleaning them both up. "You talk like a dirty, slutty catholic school girl, dammit Sammy." Gabriel jumps into Sam's lap and cuddles, humming quietly.

"Gabe can I pick the next game we play?" Sam gives a quick chaste kiss, working his magic puppy eyes.

"Of course, Sammy. I like it when you take control." He winks and nips at his lover's neck gently.

* * *

**Gabriel is such a perv, I love it and so does Sam.**

**Well, I've been sitting here for hours, so I'll post this and go to bed.**


	6. Date Night

**This starts out as fluff, but don't fret I deliver the good stuff.**

**Sam just wants to know he's more than a fuck buddy. Everyone needs a lil reassurance once in awhile.**

* * *

Sam and Dean just checked into the latest motel room when Gabriel shows up and whisks Sam away. They land in an expensive looking hotel suite, complete with a Jacuzzi.

"Honestly Gabe! What the Hell?" Sam flops onto the king-sized bed, in a huff.

"What's wrong, Moose?" Gabriel tries to curl up in his lover's lap, but Sam won't let him. He keeps pushing the angel away and turning his body. "Did I do something to upset you?" He tries out the puppy look, Sam isn't letting him win.

After a minute of long silence Sam caves and answers.

"Is this, what our relationship is?" He asks skeptically.

"What do you mean, Sammy?" This time Gabe manages to slide into his lap and looks up innocently.

"All I ever see is hotel rooms and the back seat of cars. You never take me out in public. Are you ashamed of me?" Sam just wants answers.

Gabriel looks around the room nervously. He was not prepared for Sam to be such a…well a girl. "You wanna like go out on a date?"

"Yes, Gabe, that is what I want. Go out to dinner, a movie, maybe a bar."

"I thought you didn't want people to know you were screwing a guy." Gabe strokes Sam's cheek lovingly.

"Are you kidding! You thought I was embarrassed or ashamed of you? How long have we been together? Months! I don't care what people think or say. It's the twenty-first century Gabriel. Guys can go out for dinner with guys and two dudes kissing is not a crime, at least it's not in California, I think. Take me somewhere nice, if you wanna get laid tonight." Sam abruptly stands up, causing Gabriel to fall on the bed.

Gabriel sits on the bed, pondering his problem. Sam goes to the bathroom, in a huff.

When Sam comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later Gabriel walks behind Sam, slipping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I'll try harder." He snaps his fingers and Sam is dressed in a nice pair of slacks, a white button dress shirt and green tie.

Sam looks down admiring his suit, sees his belt buckle and laughs. "Gabriel, why am I wearing a nice suit, but a cocky belt buckle?"

"Cause my Moose is getting Cocky." He slaps Sam's ass and moves around to face him.

Sam leans down and places a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. When he opens his eyes to look at his lover's hazel eyes, they are not in the hotel anymore. When he sees the Eiffel Tower he smiles.

"You took me to Paris?" Sam is so excited, Paris is very nice this time of year. "I love you, Gabriel." They kiss with passion, Sam picks him up in his arms and twirls around. When Gabriel clears his throat Sam stops and puts him back down.

"You can be such a girl, sometimes." Gabe punches Sam's shoulder.

"Shut up. Where we going for dinner?" Sam grabs Gabe's hand and starts swinging their arms.

"Taillevent." Gabriel walks them across the street.

Sam sets eyes on the restaurant, his jaw drops. "Oh my God."

"Only the best for my baby." Gabriel leads them in and tells the Maitre'd his reservation is under 'Loki'. They are seated at the best table, in front of the window.

"Geez, Gabe, this is amazing. I can't believe we are here." He leans across the table and kisses the angel tenderly.

They order an expensive bottle of '79 Merlot and talk about Dean and how he is totally jonesing for a certain angel. Gabriel orders the penne, while Sam gets spaghetti and meatballs.

When dinner is finished Gabriel pays with a credit card. Sam heads out first, Gabriel trails behind and pinches his ass.

"Where to now?"

Gabriel places a hand on Sam's hip, transporting them to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sam turns around pulling his boyfriend in front of him, he hugs Gabriel, content gazing upon the beauty of Paris and his lover.

"This is the most amazing date, ever." Sam shivers, but won't say a word, he doesn't want to leave.

Gabriel snaps in a blanket, making sure Sam is warm. It's friggen cold and windy up that high.

"I love you, Sammy." He snuggles into his embrace.

"I love you, too, Gabe." He leans down and kisses the top of his head.

"Movie then?" Gabriel rubs Sam's thigh gently.

"Sure, Gabe."

They land in a nice movie theatre, Gabriel buys two tickets to Kick-Ass, a large popcorn, two cokes and milk duds, he asks if Sam wants anything, of course Sam thinks ahead and asks for Junior Mints and M&Ms.

They grab seats in the back and eat their popcorn, waiting for the movie to start. Gabriel uses his control to keep people from sitting within five rows of them. The movie starts, they laugh at the kid's views on superheroes and eat the M&Ms.

Twenty minutes in Gabriel decides to try his luck, he slips his hand onto Sam's leg and traces it up to his crotch. Sam swats his hand away playfully, but spreads his legs wider. Gabriel knows he's got the green light, Sam is just playing hard to get.

"Hey, Sammy, you wanna fool around?" He whispers into his ear and nips at the earlobe.

"Gabe, I'm watching the movie, Nicholas Cage is funny dressed like Bat-man."

"Non-sense, he looks ridiculous with a moustache." Gabe jibs, and rubs Sam's legs.

Sam exhales loudly, "Make sure we don't get catch then." He wiggles down in his seat.

"Archangel, remember. Why you think we have no one near us?" He slips out of his seat and straddles Sam's hips. "Make sure to take notes on the movie, there will be a quiz at the end." He winks and unbuckles Sam's cocky buckle, chuckling at the implications. He gets the zipper down and brushes over Sam's erection, the guy always has a hard-on. In Gabriel's opinion, a wasted erection is like a lost opportunity. He remembers that he dressed Sam and he is now in adorable Hulk boxers. Gabe snickers and pulls the waistband down, releasing Sam's throbbing cock from its restrictive prison.

Sam moans, feeling the friction of Gabriel rubbing his shaft, he bucks his hips up and Gabriel moves down, causing more friction.

"Dammit, Gabe." Sam hisses, loving the sneakiness of movie theatre sex.

Gabriel slips off Sam's lap and kneels down between his lover's legs. Sam whimpers when Gabriel stops stroking him and he feels the weight leave his legs.

Gabriel uses a little mojo and Sam's pants disappear along with his boxers, they were in the way of Gabe's good time.

Sam moans, feeling a warm, wet mouth take him in, he bucks his hips up at the arousal of being blown in public.

Gabriel makes quick work of hollowing his cheeks, humming deep in his throat, knowing Sam loves hummers. Sam's hands reach out to grab something, anything, he clenches his hand around the cup holder, groaning when Gabe seems to hum louder, making Sam's balls contract, Sam is close to losing it and the movie is just getting going. Gabriel tightens his hand on Sam's knee, asking him without saying a word, you want me to continue. Sam moves a hand to the back of Gabriel's head and thrusts his hips up, getting his boyfriend to deep throat him. Gabriel being an angel doesn't gag, he suppresses the reflex and bobs his head up and down, letting Sam hit the back of his throat. He keeps sucking and licking the tip until he hears Sam's moan get deep, more animalistic, like a growl. Sam is going to blow any second, Gabriel takes the cock out of his mouth, pulling Sam back from the brink of orgasm.

"Not yet, baby." Gabriel smirks and licks the head, wrapping his mouth around it, pushing on the nerves, then he snaps his fingers, Gabriel's pants disappear and he hops back up into Sam's lap. "Wanna go all the way?"

"Yes." Sam's voice is hoarse with lust, he can't believe his luck.

Gabriel lifts his ass, and plunges down on Sam's cock, not even giving him a chance to brace for the sudden warmth or tightness.

Sam lets out a loud groan, Gabe covers his mouth. "Shh, baby. You wanna get caught? We'll get kicked out, can you take the shame?"

Sam smiles under his hand and licks it. Gabriel takes his hand away surprised. "I don't care, I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't use your legs." He bucks his hips up, trying to move.

"Nah uh, Sammy. I'm going to ride you like a prize stallion." Gabe goes in for a rough, passionate kiss, pushes his tongue past Sam's teeth. He lifts his ass, stopping just before Sam's cock unsheathes in his ass and rocks his hips as he pushes back down, his prostate gets hit and Gabriel lets out a guttural moan of his own.

No one turns around indicating they heard, Sam puts his hands on Gabriel's hips and helps him ride Sam's cock. Gabriel leans in and bites Sam's collarbone, leaving a red spot just below his pulse point. They rut and fuck, Sam gets more and more vocal, whimpering at the velvety warmth he keeps getting plunged into.

Gabriel is losing his control on his mojo, he can't keep their grunts from being heard for much longer. "Seriously Sammy, shhh, or we'll get caught." Just then Sam fucks him, pulling Gabriel's hips closer, it's all over, Gabriel drops his head back in ecstasy, letting a growl escape and leans his whole body away from Sam. He spurts thick strands of release on his abdomen, as well as Sam's, both shirts covered in sticky come.

Sam keeps fucking Gabriel, he gives two more hip pumps, before Gabriel's power pushes his orgasm to the edge. He pumps his release into Gabriel's tight ass, he keeps thrusting until his orgasm recedes and he realizes he shouted his lover's name. He looks around nervously, Gabriel kept telling him to keep quiet, a blonde is staring at the back of the theatre, looking shocked.

"Shit, Sam." Gabriel lifts off Sam's softening cock and slides back into his seat, trying to look innocent. The blonde has gotten up and left, probably gone to tell the manager. "You wanna see the end of the movie, or get the hell outta Dodge?"

Sam looks at Gabriel apologetically, "We should leave. I don't think she is very happy."

"Oh please Sam, don't worry about her. Her boyfriend is a bigger issue." Sam looks down where she was sitting and sees a huge form, probably a football player.

"What can you do about them? I wanna see how this ends." Sam strokes Gabriel's leg. Their clothes have reappeared, clean and freshly ironed.

"Watch and learn." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

The blonde re-enters the theatre with the manager in tow. She points to the top row, but not in the spot they are sitting. She looks confused and tilts her head in confusion. The manager rolls his eyes and leaves. She walks up to her boyfriend, frustrated and asks where the couple that were screwing in the back went. He tells her no one walked past him. She looks up and sees the back row empty.

The movies ends and they leave, once they get to the parking lot Sam grabs his boyfriend's hand, pulls him close and kisses him gently, conveying his love and appreciation for a beautiful date night. Gabriel transports them back to Sam's motel room, they break the kiss when Dean clears his throat.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Sammy, Gabriel. Where ya been? Cass wanted to ask you something, but couldn't find you." Dean looks at them askance.

"Oh here and there. Mostly Paris, and Kiss-Ass is worth seeing." Sam winks as he slips into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

Gabriel is gone when he walks out of the bathroom in his PJs. "Where'd he go?"

Dean just shrugs and goes in the bathroom.

When Sam gets under his covers Gabriel appears beside the bed and slips in to snuggle with his boyfriend. "Cassie needs to learn what is important and what can wait 'til morning." Gabriel sighs and strokes Sam's hair lovingly. "Was date night acceptable?"

"Yes Gabe, perfect." Sam nods as he drifts off to sleep, letting Gabriel's influence soothe him.

* * *

**I hope that is up to expecations, if not. :-P **

**Gabriel redeems his perviness with his romantic side. They can't just role-play and screw all the time. **


	7. Two Talents

**My apologies to my readers for the wait in a new chapter to this story. My muse was on holiday for this story. I have been working on a Stripper chapter, but can't get it right, so it was put on hold. I hope this will tide you over 'til I perfect the kinkiness that was inspired by 'Magic Mike' AWESOME movie BTW.**

**Enjoy the goodness that is Sabriel.**

* * *

Sam had been moping around Bobby's place for a week, missing the action of a hunt. He had broken his right leg chasing a werepanther through the forest, on the edge of some hick town. Dean and Bobby gave the gimp phone duty for getting hurt. Sam was ready to climb the badly wallpapered walls.

Gabriel couldn't take seeing Sam, his Sammybear being so frustrated. Why hadn't he called for him and asked to be healed? It was a simple break, Gabriel wouldn't even break a sweat, but humans were difficult, Winchesters especially, as the archangel was discovering. Pride and shame must be the reason for not asking. Gabriel appears in Bobby's study with a flutter of wings and a sigh.

"Heya Sammy, been demoted? That," Gabriel points to the cast on Sam's leg, "can't be enjoyable. You want me to fix it?"

Sam is sitting on a wooden chair behind a mound of books. "If ya want Gabe, I didn't see the point in troubling you over a broken leg." Sam just shrugs as he turns a page in the book he is reading.

"I'm offended kiddo! It's part of the awesome services I provide." Gabriel lets a sly smirk cross his face.

"It's not your job to patch me up when I make a stupid mistake. I don't want you thinking that's all I call you for, healing and sex."

Gabriel pouts, "But those are my two best qualities, Sammy."

Sam rolls his eyes, even archangels can get cocky and insecure, all at the same time. "Yes you can fix my leg, if ya want."

Gabe smiles, "Best take those pants off though." He winks as he flexes his fingers.

"Gabriel."

He shrugs, "Just saying, don't wanna accidently miss and ruin those tight shorts that make your ass look amazing, in ways I can't even describe. Suit yourself." He snaps his fingers and Sam is healed, not even a scar from where the panther bit him, when he was down.

Sam admires his boyfriend's handiwork. "Thanks Gabe." He leans in to give a simple kiss.

"Now for my second talent." Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and kisses him.

"You have more than just two talents." Sam gives another kiss.

"Oh yeah, what else I got in my bag of tricks?" Now they are exchanging playful kisses between statements.

"Hmm, let's see, giving people their just desserts, making things disappear, making candy appear in my mouth at the oddest times." Another kiss. "Oh and most importantly making your favourite human happy." This time Sam gives a proper kiss, stroking his fingers through his boyfriend's soft, luscious hair.

"Sammybear, you know just what to say to make an angel feel needed, wanted, loved."

"Well, you are my archangel after all." Sam smirks and runs his hand down to Gabe's chest. "I wouldn't want anyone else touching me like you do." Sam suddenly squeezes Gabe's ass.

Gabriel didn't even realize Sam had stopped stroking his head. He yelps in surprise. "Sammy, you animal, I'm not a piece of meat."

"But you look so yummy. I wanna eat you up." Sam smiles and plants a kiss on Gabe's collarbone.

"Not allowed."

"A lick or two? I promise not to bite, hard."

Gabriel sighs, faking an eyeroll. "I suppose, if it's unavoidable, but only this once. I have appearances to keep. I can't very well torture people with bite marks showing."

"Oh I never said they'd be seen by other people." Sam winks and Gabe's jaw drops.

Damn this boy was meant for me in every way. "Well only if you're sure." Gabriel winks, bites Sam's neck and snaps his fingers.

They are transported to Sam's room, Gabriel is holding Sam bridal-style. Sam looks around and jumps out of his arms. "Hey not funny, I'm not the girl, you are." He playfully shoves his boyfriend onto the bed.

"Whoa cowboy, I distinctly remember you bent over the couch, begging me to give it to you, not too long ago." He motions Sam to come to the bed with a 'come hither' finger motion.

"That was different. I'm like a foot and a half taller than you." Sam chuckles as he straddles his angel.

Gabe gives a fake shocked look. "That's not fair, EVERYONE's taller than me, even Cassie boy. Height doesn't dictate dominance. I, on the other hand, am one of the most powerful beings on Heaven and Earth."

Sam laughs, "Minor details, neither of us are the girl then."

"Agreed. Less talky, more doing. I was promised a nibble or two. We finally have the house all to ourselves and we haven't yet."

Sam leans down and kisses Gabe's neck, trailing soft kisses down his neck to his collarbone. "Clothes off." Gabe snaps his fingers and they are both naked.

Sam continues kissing down Gabriel's chest, he pinches a nipple between his fingers, listening to Gabriel's groans.

Gabriel runs his fingers down Sam's back, reaching his ass and squeezes. His hand moves around Sam's hips and he wraps his nimble fingers around Sam's cock. He squeezes gently and thumbs the slit, rubbing circles under the head where the nerves meet.

"Oh god." Sam moans, his hips grinding down.

Sam bites Gabriel's shoulder, licking down to a nipple and sucks the tender nub.

Gabriel moans and arches his back up, getting more friction against his throbbing cock. "Dammit Sammy." He whimpers through the sensation. He uses a little mojo and flips them so he is straddling Sam. "My turn." He smirks and bites Sam's neck, sucking the point where collarbone meets neck. After a few seconds he releases the skin, leans away to admire the claim he put on his lover.

Sam groans to Gabe grinding his hips down, getting a good rhythm going. Gabriel materializes a bottle of strawberry lube in his hand, pops the lid, grabs Sam's hand and squirts some onto his fingers. "Open me up."

Sam licks his lips in anticipation and trails his hand down Gabe's back to his perky ass and runs a finger down to his entrance. He circles once then pushes his index finger in slowly, he feels Gabriel's muscles tense up, pulls the finger out and pushes back in, just as slow as the first time. He hears Gabriel moan and relax. Sam pulls the finger out and works two fingers in, stretching his lover's entrance to accommodate his girth. Sam works the two fingers in and out, listening to his lover moan and buck his hips up in pleasure. "You ready?"

Gabriel bites his bottom lip and nods. He puts his hands on his lover's hips and lifts his ass. Sam positions himself to drive home to Gabriel, he lowers the angel, slowly.

Gabriel's breath hitches and his muscles clench, nearly pushing Sam out.

"What's wrong? I thought you were ready?"

Sam is not small in any regard, cock included. "I thought I was too, why you have to be a giant in this department? I'm fine, just give me a second." Gabriel takes a deep breath and thrusts his ass down on Sam's cock. "No need to be gentle with me. I won't break." Gabe chuckles, lifts his ass and thrusts back down.

Sam moans, he is being squeezed tight by Gabriel's muscles and it feels amazing. He bucks his hips up, slamming Gabe's prostate, causing shivers to course through Gabriel's body. His grace extends outwards, searching for release. Sam strokes Gabe's cock to Gabriel's bucking hips.

Gabriel's thrusts pick up speed as he nears his orgasm. He rolls his hips, getting his prostate hit at just the right angle.

Sam feels his orgasm explode, pulling him over the edge, he ruts out his orgasm, shooting his load inside his lover. Gabriel feels Sam orgasm, he slams down on his cock twice more and shoots thick spurts of his release all over Sam's chest and abdomen, he fucks out his orgasm, riding Sam hard.

Gabriel pulls off his lover's softening cock and collapses beside Sam, panting. Sam leans over and kisses Gabriel lovingly. "That was better than chocolate."

Gabriel chuckles, "I beg to differ, the only way it coulda been better is if we used chocolate while having sex." He winks and strokes Sam's hair.

"Maybe next time."

Sam falls asleep in Gabriel's arms.

* * *

**Will that keep the vultures at bay?**

**Read and Review. I accept reviews as payment.**


	8. Camping

**This is a fluff chapter, not smut, sorry to my readers who need the kinkiness to survive. It is actually more fluff between Dean and Castiel, who are not and have not been together through this entire story, just had to clarify that.**

**On with the fluff, I will attempt to improv some kinkiness in if I can while editing this, no guarantees.**

* * *

Sam and Dean had been working a case near Bismarck, North Dakota, they had just wrapped it up, turns out Wiccan witches weren't always harmless. This one was pretty nasty, throwing spells at the boys left and right. None of them hit the Winchesters, thankfully, but it caused Gabriel to realize just how much his boyfriend's lifestyle frustrated him. He was determined to get Sam away from the stress for a few days and annoying Dean to do it was an added bonus.

Gabriel flew into their motel room, knowing Dean had gone out to get breakfast, leaving Sam to pack the room up and check them out. "Hey Sammy." Gabe appears with a flutter of wings behind Sam, trying to startle him, but failing. Sam is accustomed to the sudden appearance of his feathery lover.

"Heya Gabriel. Don't call me Sammy!" Sam continues to pack the mobile armory, putting a sawed-off in the duffle bag and zips it up.

Gabe huffs, Sam is in a horrible mood, Hunters were not the best option as lovers, but you can't help who you fall for, right? He puts his plan into motion. "Sam you need a break. A few days off, you don't have another case, do ya?"He crosses his arms for emphasis.

Sam looks up from his tasks and takes his first glance at his boyfriend. Gabriel looks just as cranky as Sam feels. He shakes his head at the question, pondering what the archangel could possibly have in mind. "Nah, still looking, why you ask?"

"Sam you will burn out before you are thirty at this rate. You aren't the only hunters out there, let the other guys take a few. I wanna do something fun. We don't have enough fun." Gabriel lets a small smile cross his face, hoping Sam will play along and ask to explain. Sammy isn't one to disappoint his partner.

"What you got in mind Gabriel?" Sam can't get Gabriel's angle, but plays along.

"Camping, Sammy. I wanna go camping." Gabriel smirks, perking his eyebrows suggestively.

"Camping? Seriously Gabe?" Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the loaded duffle bag, carrying it to the door.

Gabriel's smile drops off his face, heartbroken. He works another angle. Puppy eyes in place, he tweaks the room, making an aroma one could only associate with roasting mashmallows.

Sam stops in his tracks, smelling s'mores, _dammit Gabriel was good_. He turns and looks at his angel, sees the cutest sad puppy face and caves. "Fine, Gabe, but you convince Dean." He grins, _Dean hates camping, there is no way Gabriel will win that fight._

"It's a deal." Gabriel smirks, "I see your challenge and raise you. He will agree to it today."

Sam rolls his eyes and grabs the rest of his bags, when he turns back around to laugh at Gabriel's cockiness notices Gabriel is gone. "Angels!" He sighs to the ceiling.

Dean comes back with breakfast burritos and grabs all the bags, loading them in the car. Sam slides into the passenger seat, waiting for Dean to get back on the road, they don't know where to head, but Dean likes to be moving, so they drive down the I-94.

An hour into the drive Gabriel and Castiel appear in the back seat, Dean nearly drives the Impala off the road in shock, he was still not used to angels suddenly appearing in his back seat. After he regains his composure he glares into the rearview mirror, staring Gabriel down. "What the Hell Ass-feathers?"

Gabriel knows that name is reserved for him, he shrugs. "I'm bored."

Dean grinds his teeth, _stupid archangel needs to learn manners, it's not nice to appear in a car, scaring the driver._

After a few tense minutes Gabriel speaks up. "I'm bored and me and Sammy wanna go camping. Since you don't go anywhere without your little brother you are coming with." Gabe grins.

Sam just laughs to himself; that is not the way to get Dean to agree to anything and certainly not something he hates to do, you gotta bribe him.

Dean glares into the mirror once again. "Hell no I ain't going camping. Isn't our shitty life going from one crap motel to another bad enough, I refuse to sleep in a damn tent and get eaten alive by mosquitos, scratching my ass like a hick."

Gabriel just lets Dean rant, knowing he has the secret weapon.

That's when Castiel speaks up, he was quietly watching the exchange of words, trying to figure out what was so horrible about 'camping'. "Dean, why can we not go camping?" Cass looks over at Sam, then back at Dean.

Dean is stunned. That's why Castiel was there too. He was there to convince Dean. _Damn Gabriel, where the hell is holy oil when you really need it._ Dean clenches his fists around the steering wheel, trying to hold back his anger. "Cuz Dean Winchester does not do camping, that's why Cass."

Cass gives the famous head tilt. "Why? It sounds like an enjoyable time; I want to go 'camping'." Cass makes sure to use the 'quote marks' as Gabriel instructed him to.

Cass keeps the creepy eye contact that Dean dispises, he looks away, glancing at the road. Dean doesn't want to claim defeat, so he just grinds his teeth in frustration. Holy oil is number one on his next shopping list. Dean huffs, loudly.

"Excellent!" Gabriel claps his hands together in excitement. "Take the next exit and turn right."

Cass smiles, looking like an excited child. Dean just glares over at Sam, who is staring out the window.

Sam is flaggergasted, he never thought Gabriel would do it, not in a million years, of course he never thought to use Castiel against Dean. He knew Dean had a tender spot for his nerdy angel, but to actually manipulate Dean in that way was just, well it was definitely in Gabe's list of techniques. As Gabe's partner he should have seen this one coming. He can't even look at Dean, he just looks out the window, smirking, he was getting to go camping and with his brother no less. Sam was thrilled, he quietly thanked Gabriel. He heard a 'You're welcome Sammybear' in his head and knew Gabe was intruding, but he didn't care at this point.

Dean pulled up to the Streeter National Park entrance within minutes, after taking driving directions from the archangel. Gabriel pulled out a pass and told Dean to put it on his dash, Dean complied begrudgingly. He got the park map, rules and regulations booklet and his site number. Dean drove to his designated site without a word exchanged in the entire car.

Cass was quietly humming to his self, happy that he was getting a chance to experience such a human thing as camping.

Dean backed the car into the campsite and everyone got out of the car. Cass and Sam grabbed the tents out of the trunk that Dean was sure weren't there when he packed the car in Bismarck, but then again archangel, he could make anything appear with the snap of his fingers or even the wiggle of his damn nose.

Dean and Gabriel were unloading the food and sleeping bags. Dean looked over at Cass and Sam attempting to set up a tent. It did put a small smile on his face seeing Cass looking so happy, but then he remembered that was how he got suckered into this situation. Dean turns back around to glare at Gabriel again. "Hey there are only three sleeping bags here. Where is Cass'?" Dean narrows his eyes at the angel.

"Cassie-boy doesn't sleep so no need." Gabriel shrugs nonchalantly.

"You don't sleep either!"

"No, but Sam does, and we like to cuddle after, if you must know." Gabe smiles at that tidbit. Dean never wants to think about what his brother and the archangel do behind closed and locked doors.

Dean physically shudders at the image. "Gross dude. Cass still needs a sleeping bag." Dean promptly turns and walks over to help Cass with their own tent.

Cass is thankful when Dean comes to help. He is not the best with human things and setting up a mundane tent seems to be over his skill level. They get the tent poled and pegged within minutes, Dean is good with tents, he will never admit it, but he likes to see Cass looking so happy. Cass has had a rough time, defying orders is not easy. Castiel went against everything he knew because Dean asked it of him. That was a big debt to repay.

Gabriel smiles watching Sam bent over, putting their stuff into the tent. Cass wonders over after a few minutes, curious as to what he and Dean were discussing that made Dean look so pissed off.

"What did you do to upset Dean Gabriel?" Cass narrows his eyes, searching Gabriel's body language.

"Kid got bent outta shape 'cause I didn't zap you in a damn sleeping bag." Gabe shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

"But Gabriel, I do not require such human things, I don't even need to use that tent." Cass looks at Dean with interest.

"I explained that to him, but he was adiment you get a sleeping bag too. No clue why though."

They both stand there for a few minutes, until they hear Sam poke his head out of the tent. "Gabe can we go swimming now?"

Gabriel chuckles, "Yes Sammy." Gabe tilts his head to the other tent, indicating for Cass to go see what Dean was doing.

Castiel opens the tent slowly, "Sam and Gabriel want to go swimming", apparently they get to do everything the human way, at least in public. Cass drops the two duffle bags with their stuff on to the air mattress. They rummage through the clothes and find the swim trunks. Cass just zaps them on Dean and himself. that's when Dean notices they are matching, he groans._ Damn archangel dick!_

"What is wrong Dean?"

"We match for fuck's sake." Dean rolls his eyes. "Let's go, Gabriel enjoys this too much." They exit the tent and see Sam and Gabriel standing by the car, both are smirking.

"Hey where are Cassie's water wings?" Gabe jests, playfully.

"Look twins." Sam laughs first, bending over in fits of humour.

"Shut up!" Dean pushes past his brother and gets in the driver's seat. "Come on Cass. You get shotgun." Dean knows Cass can hear him, angelic hearing has it's perks.

Sam recovers from his little joke. It was his idea to give them identical swim trunks, not Gabe. Gabe gave Cass water wing floatation devices, knowing Castiel has never gone swimming in his entire existence.

They all head to the pool, pulling into the parking lot, grab their towels and walk through the gates enclosing the pool.

The pool is a large walk-in man-made concrete lake, with a long cliff-like center containing a 5-foot high diving board. There are ladders on both sides of the structure and life-guards posted along at intervals.

Dean and Cass drop their towels and head to the edge of the pool. Sam and Gabriel walk up to the diving board in the center of the pool. Sam jumps in first, doing a small ass-cracker, surfaces after a few seconds and swims off to the side. Gabriel walks up next and can't stop himself, he gets a wicked idea. Smirking he jumps up a few times, getting good height and using some angel mojo he hits the water, doing a huge cannonball. The wave is gigantic, there are ripples in the water, the 'tidal wave' reaches the edges of the pool, where Dean is trying to coax Cass to step into the water.

Dean sees the tidal wave and grabs Cass, wrapping him in a strong embrace, shielding Cass from the brunt of the wave. Cass' entire frame freezes in shock at seeing the water moving towards him, he shuts his eyes in anticipation of the attack, he doesn't know how to react, what to do. He feels a warm bodty press against him and he knows it's Dean protecting him.

They stay like that for a few seconds, even after the water has receded, Cass is the first to speak. "Dean, you can let go now."

Dean opens his eyes and clears his throat. "Yeah, I knew that. You okay Cass?" Dean unlocks his arms and steps back.

"Yes, Dean. I am fine, thank you." Cass rubs the back of his neck and sits down, putting his feet into the water.

Dean turns around and glares at Gabriel, who is laughing and jumping on Sam's back. "Asshole!" Dean shouts at the archangel. He walks into the water more, up to his knees. "Come on in then."

Cass just looks at the water, threateningly. "I don't wanna." Cass shakes his head, like a child.

Dean crosses his arms, playfully. Cass can totally be a baby sometimes. "Come on, no pouting like a child angel. Get your butt in here, the water is nice."

Cass stands back up and walks into the water, slowly. If Dean says it's safe he will. He trusts Dean with his grace and his life. He follows, when they are up to their waists Cass reaches out for Dean, needing reassurance.

"It's okay Cass, we are still in shallow water, just calm down and breathe, if you need to even breathe." Dean chuckles and holds his hand out for Cass.

They hold hands and Cass pulls Dean in for an unsteady hug.

Sam and Gabe stop their horsing around to watch their brothers'. If they didn't know any better they would say Dean and Cass were totally digging each other. They looked like a couple, right down to their matching swim trunks, which Sam still thought to be hilarious.

Gabriel smiles at seeing his little brother finally looking happy, even if was Dean that put that goofy grin on Cass' face. The four boys continue to enjoy their stress-free time swimming for a few hours. When Cass complains of getting wierd looks for holding onto Dean so much they call it quits and head back to the campsite for the traditional campfire experience.

Gabriel sets up for a huge bonfire in the fire pit and materializes hotdogs and marshmallows, tons and tons of marshmallows. Dean and Sam pull up campchairs towards the edge of the fire, not getting too close to get burned. Gabriel and Castiel disappear for a few minutes. The angels conspire to make Dean's life more hectic, according to Dean. Sam hands Dean a stick and a bag of marshmallows, while he keeps the hotdogs for himself. Eventually Dean asks for the hotdogs and Sam has to switch bags to keep Dean from pouting.

Gabriel actually pulled Castiel aside to ask him what was up with his behavour at the pool. Cass just looks at him confused. After a long staring session, Gabriel sighs, "Do you or do you not have feelings for Dean-o?"

Cass gulps, "He is my charge and was teaching me more human experiences, that is all Gabriel. I do not like what you are implying with that question." With that statement Cass turns and leaves abruptly.

Sam notices the way Dean is sulking by the fire and asks him what is wrong, in his own brotherly way. "Hey Dean. Bitch-face much?" He elbows his brother and laughs, throwing him an ice cold beer. They watch the fire roar in silence. Cass joins them sitting by the fire in his own camp chair and smiles contently.

Gabriel sneaks up behind Sam and jumps into his lap. "Miss me sweetie?" Gabe plants a tender kiss on his boyfriend's lips and snuggles into his warm embrace.

"Of course Gabriel." Sam rolls his eyes at the blantant straightforwardness that is Gabriel.

"Good, 'cause I think we need to get reacquainted with each other. It's been days since we had alone time." he smirks into Sam's neck.

They disappear with a flutter of wings, neither Dean nor Castiel care. They can guess what their brothers are going to be doing in their tent, Cass just prays Gabe thought to sound-proof the tent.

* * *

**Sorry no sex scences, I know disappointment all around.**

**Next chapter is already written and ready for posting so look for it in the next few days. It is yummy smut!**


	9. Connecting

**Another chapter for my readers.**

**I was going to add a second chapter to Camping, but lost the notes...oh well.**

* * *

Sam was doing some research on his laptop, at Bobby's kitchen table when Gabriel showed up.

"Hey Moose, whatcha doin?" Gabriel appears in Sam's lap, with a snap of his fingers.

"Research Gabe." Sam rolls his eyes, trying to look around his boyfriend's head to see the screen.

"Boring." He snaps his fingers transporting them to the room Sam sleeps in while at Bobby's. "We have the house all to ourselves."

"True." Sam nods, "Why do it in my room then?"

"Cause Bobby will kill me if he caught us fucking on the couch, again. Once was enough for me, I had to clean the entire house! It took like a second, but that was a lotta grace used. Don't you boys dust?"

"Nope, that's why we got angels." Sam places a chaste kiss on Gabriel's bottom lip.

Sam then runs out of the room, laughing. He doesn't get far before Gabriel appears in front of him, scaring him, Sam runs right into his awaiting arms. "Gotcha Sammy." He laughs. "Why do you think you can run?"

Sam just shrugs, leans down, kissing Gabriel on the lips quickly, then picks Gabriel up, tossing him over his shoulder.

Gabriel huffs loudly. "This is demeaning Sam. Where are we going? Your room is back that way."

"I didn't say we were going to my room. We going to screw in Dean's bed, as payback."

"I like your style." He smacks his lover's ass. "Giddy up cowboy."

Sam opens the door and tosses the angel onto the unmade bed.

Gabriel laughs as he bounces on the mattress. Sam turns around to close the door and sees it's already closed and locked, he looks down and notices he's naked.

"Gabe!" Sam glares at his boyfriend lying naked on the bed, as well.

"What, I got impatient, I waited a week, a week for you to call me and nodda. Started to think you didn't want me anymore." Gabe pouts, sticking his bottom lip out again.

Sam straddles his boyfriend, claiming his mouth with his own, licking, biting and sucking down his throat to collarbone. Once at the tender skin he bites especially hard, getting a groan from the angel beneath him. Sam flicks a nipple and hears a moan, then twists the nub and licks the other.

"Dammit Sammy." Gabe says breathlessly, placing a hand on Sam's groin. He wraps his fingers around the hardened member, rubbing his thumb over the slit, getting it to leak pre-come. He strokes up and down the shaft.

Sam loses focus, overwhelmed by Gabriel using his grace, causing him to near his orgasm too soon. Sam pants out, "gonna come…"

Gabriel pulls his hand back, and flips them, so he is the one straddling Sam on the mattress. Gabriel ruts his hips down, causing friction between their sweat drenched bodies.

Sam groans to the movement.

Gabriel materializes a bottle of strawberry lube into Sam's waiting hand.

Sam trails a lube-smeared hand down Gabriel's chest, covering a nipple, he leans up and licks the lube off with a flick of his talented tongue. Gabriel's back arches into Sam. Sam lines his finger up to the puckered hole, pushes his index finger into the first knuckle and waits a second for Gabriel to adjust and tell him he can continue. He slowly pushes his finger all the way in and pulls out, then inserts two fingers, twisting and crooks them, reaching the sweet spot. After a few thrusts in he adds a third finger. He works Gabriel open quickly and pulls the fingers out. "You ready?" Gabriel nods quickly, Sam lifts his hips and flips them so Gabriel is lying on the bed spread eagled. He takes a second to admire the angel laid bare for him and pulls his legs up on his hips, and pushes his throbbing cock in with one thrust, grunting in pleasure.

Gabriel gasps, feeling the intrusion immediately. He takes a deep breath and relaxes into the sensation. Sam drives home in Gabriel's velvety warmth, moaning through the tightness. He pounds in, bottoming out in Gabriel. "Hell yes." Gabriel pants out, getting assaulted by his boyfriend. He extends his grace outwards, searching for Sam's soul, trying to make the connection.

Sam feels a warmth overtake him as he fucks Gabriel animalistically, he knows it's Gabriel's grace and lets it flow into his body. He can still feel Gabriel's legs wrapped around his waist. He feels his orgasm building behind his navel. "Gabe."

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

The next thing Sam knows he sees a blinding white light that erupts from Gabriel's body. "Holy shit!" His orgasm hits him, it feels like floating on air, falling from a great height and swimming, all at the same time. After a minute or two Sam's vision slowly returns, he sees Gabriel panting for breath. When their eyes meet Gabriel smirks.

"What was THAT?" Sam's voice is scratchy, like he spent the whole day screaming at an amusement park.

Gabriel's smirk gets bigger, if that's even possible. "THAT was my grace, while I orgasmed."

Sam just looks at his lover blankly. "What?"

"Your soul, my grace, we connected on a spiritual level, as well as the physical mating."

"And what does that mean? By the way, I can't feel my toes."

Gabriel chuckles, as he unhooks his legs from Sam's waist, collapsing on the mattress. "It's a mating of our souls, so to speak. I've only ever done it once before."

"Well, it was incredible, why have you only done it once?" Sam turns around on the mattress, sitting beside Gabriel, rubbing his toes.

"It's not for casual encounters, Sam. It… Connecting like that is the most intimate connection an angel can make, not many humans have felt an angel's grace orgasm, it's pure and raw."

"In that case, thank you Gabe." Sam leans down, kisses Gabe's chest.

"For what?" Gabe looks up confused.

"For touching my demon blood-tainted soul." The corner of Sam's lip quirks up.

Gabriel doesn't even take a second to think, he just wraps his boyfriend in a tight embrace. "Your soul is pure, at least it is now, Kiddo." He kisses Sam's hair.

They sit like that, on Dean's bed for a minute, then a thought occurs to Sam. "Hey Gabe, are we bonded?"

Gabe laughs and lets Sam go. "You got a handprint scar anywhere on your body?"

Sam examines his arms, chest, abdomen and legs. "Nope."

"Then we aren't bonded." Gabriel laughs, shaking his head.

"Oh." Sam looks down, disappointment written all over his face.

"What do you think 'bonded' means?" Gabriel strokes Sam's hair gently, coaxing him to give an honest response.

Sam clears his throat, nervously. "That we are mates for life, like marriage."

"You are kinda right. With a human it's for the human's lifetime. There is no handprint mark, I was joking 'bout that." He gives a genuine smile. Sam gives a confused look. "Yes we are bonded. We bonded months ago."

"When?" Sam's forehead crinkles, thinking back.

"You recall when you trapped me in holy oil at the warehouse, you took me?" Sam nods. "Legs felt weak afterwards, by any chance?" Sam's eyes narrow, he nods in confirmation. "Then we are 100 % bonded, Sammybear."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Listen kid, it didn't happen on purpose. I wanted to have some fun, when you took me I was surprised. It was fun, I didn't realize 'til a week later. I brought this fiery red head back to my shag pad, I couldn't get it up. I mean archangel that can't get wood for a hot woman. I knew something was wrong, I tried to kiss her and got quite the shock from my grace. Let's just say I got her outta there fast. Later that night I went to see you and damn did you make my grace purr with contentment, when you agreed to play with me." Gabriel winks and rubs Sam's thigh.

"Your grace bonded without meaning to?" Sam tilts his head.

"It happens sometimes. We were both willing partners in this and my grace likes your soul. Demon-blood taint and all." Gabriel hums, holding his mate, close.

"We should leave before Dean comes back and catches us."

Gabriel nods in agreement and snaps his fingers, dressing them and transports them to Bobby's study.

* * *

**Hehe, puts a smile on my face just proof-reading this.**


	10. Highway to Heaven

**My apologies for not updating in months. I could not think of any awesome ideas for Sabriel...but no worries my muse is now on-board and attempting some more naughty scenarios.**

**This came to me when I saw the October issue of 'Supernatural Magazine'.**

* * *

Sam was at the motel alone when he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. He looks up to see Dean walk through the door holding coffees and a brown paper bag. The bag is set down on the small table as Dean eats his breakfast burrito in silence.

Sam closes his laptop, putting his current research on hold for the moment. Food is more important than looking up the strange occurrences happening in the town. It was prolly a ghost or witch.

Dean stuffs the rest of his breakfast into his mouth as he puts his feet up on the bed, relaxing before the beginning of a new case. He hates wearing his Fed suit.

Sam eats his much healthier breakfast choice of a BLT on a bagel. They get changed and head out to gather Intel on their ghost or witch.

After a long morning of talking to coroners, police officers and even a witness or two Dean has had enough and wants to walk through the park to clear his head. He tosses Sam the keys to Baby and starts for the path to the city park.

As soon as Sam is standing alone by the car Gabriel shows up, of course wanting some alone time, they dubbed 'Sabriel' time. It was all Sam's fault for showing his angel that website.

Gabriel did not want to show himself with Dean in the area. The older Winchester was very bad-tempered towards the archangel lately. The angel prolly should not have put itching powder in his boxers last month, but it was just too good to pass up.

Sam smiles at seeing his lover. "Hey Gabe."

"Hi, Moose. I missed ya last night." The angel smirks as he pulls the taller man into his arms, giving him a strong embrace.

"Dean is still angry at you. Itching powder was a Trickster move and you know it." He laughs, not really caring if Dean was pissed or not.

"That's why we aren't going back to the room." He wiggles his eyebrows, grinning and gives a head point.

Sam knows that look. He smiles and walks to the driver's side, folding his large frame into the classic car and waits for Gabriel to hop in the passenger's seat.

They drive off, heading for the outskirts, if Sam knows his mate, lover, as well as he claims that was the 'let's fuck' smirk. As they reach the open road Sam pulls off the highway and into a small forested area just off the main highway.

The hunter looks over and Gabe has disappeared from the passenger seat, he turns and sure enough he is in the back seat, grinning.

Sam turns the car off, dropping the keys on the front seat and climbs into the back with his angel. "I assumed you wanted somewhere quiet for your chance to defile me." Sam chuckles, and slides a lock of his long auburn hair back behind his ear.

"Sammy, I'm impressed! You know your mate." Gabriel snaps his fingers and what a surprise they are naked in the Impala, but the archangel knows the other hunter enough to put a blanket across the backseat, protecting the upholstery. No need to piss the already formidable hunter off more than absolutely necessary.

Sam smiles at seeing where this is going. He needs it, craves it just as much as his boyfriend does. He moves in close to his angel and whispers, "play nice and you get a treat." He pulls away and smiles.

Gabriel crashes his mouth to his mate's with force, pushing him up against the door. He climbs into his hunter's lap and straddles him. His kiss is fast and dirty, tongue slipping out frequently. After a few quiet moans from Sam he moves his attention to his exposed neck and sucks small bruises down to his chest, nipping lightly at his collarbone. His fingers trace a nipple, and give a flick at the tender nub.

Sam tilts his head back, wanting more. His hands encompass Gabe's perky ass, pulling him in closer, their hardened erections brush.

Gabe looks down and chuckles to himself. "In a hurry Moose?"

"Less talk, more sucking." Sam grits his teeth when he feels a hand rub them.

Gabriel rubs their erections together, moving his hips into Sam's groin as his other hand trails through Sam's hair, pulling his head back and bites his Adam's apple very gently.

Sam groans and jerks his hips up, into his angel, getting friction and strokes.

Before Sam can think the hand on his cock is replaced with a warm, wet sucking.

Gabriel sucks in his cheeks and bobs his head as Sam's hips jerk up, pushing further into the angel's mouth. His hands squeeze the muscular thighs of his hunter.

Sam lets a dirty moan out and puts a hand on the back of his boyfriend's head, pushing him down on his throbbing cock, essentially fucking his mouth.

Sam feels as he is pulled along the backseat. He is lying on his back in seconds. Gabriel is still sucking, giving an amazing blowjob, as always.

Sam whispers, "Gabe…god," as the archangel licks, sucks and fucks his lover's cock with his talented mouth.

The bottle of lube is opened quietly as Sam nears his orgasm point. Gabriel pulls off his lover's cock with a sloppy sound and smirks. He pulls Sam's hand to his mouth and sucks his two fingers, flicking his tongue around them.

Sam's cock gives a twitch at having his fingers sucked.

Gabriel lets the fingers out of his mouth and pours a good amount of lube onto them as he moves to straddle his lover's waist.

Sam pushes a finger at Gabe's entrance and slowly, letting it breach his angel. He works the digit in and out, opening his mate. After getting three fingers working on the task he crooks the fingers and massages the sweet spot.

Gabriel is moaning and bucking to his lover and mate finger fucking him. He leans down and trails kisses up his neck and bites an earlobe when he feels his prostate being rubbed. He groans into Sam's ear, "Fuck me, now."

Sam nods and pulls the fingers out and lubes his own cock up for the next step. He lifts the angel's ass and lowers his down.

Gabriel hisses at the initial intrusion, but is enjoying being breached by Sam's mammoth cock. He feels his insides adjust to the cock deep in his ass, and straightens his back, rocking his hips slightly for a different angle. He squeezes his muscles tight and hears Sam groan. His hand presses against Sam's toned chest, giving him leverage for the cock riding.

Sam's hand moves to rest on Gabe's hip; the other strokes his lover's cock to a steady rhythm.

Gabriel rocks his hips, getting his prostate constantly assailed. His orgasm is building behind his navel soon after.

Sam is trying his damnest to not blow his load just yet, he wants, needs Gabriel to come first.

Gabriel closes his eyes as his orgasm spills over his gates. He shoots his release on Sam's tanned, toned chest with a grunt and a sigh. All his muscles clench at the moment of release.

Sam feels Gabriel orgasm and lets his control go, the tightness of Gabe is enough to pull his orgasm to the surface quickly and he pumps Gabe full of his seed, grunting as he fucks him, hips thrusting up roughly.

Gabriel lifts off Sam's spent cock and leans against the opposite door to catch his breath, figuratively speaking.

Sam pants out his euphoria. They have not screwed like that in a few weeks.

Before he knows it he is clean and dressed again. Gabriel is smirking from the passenger seat. Sam exhales loudly, and makes his way back into the driver's seat.

"What was that, Gabe?" Sam chuckles as he starts the engine up, she purrs to life and he starts driving back into town, heading for the motel.

Gabriel replies with a shrug, "highway to Heaven?"

Sam just shakes his head, chuckling.

Dean is already in the room, talking to Cass about the case. Sam enters first; Gabriel is following behind, hiding in Sam's shadow. "What the hell is HE doing here?" pointing at the archangel.

"Dean, he is my boyfriend. You have to accept the fact and be nice to him at some point." Sam scolds his older brother, giving him a bitch-face to rival all others.

* * *

**I promise more to follow shortly, if the muse can finish another chapter.**


	11. Gabriel Manwich

**This chapter is dedicated to aLoggedInReader. She gave me the idea and I attempted to run off with it until I realized she wasn't chasing me for it, lol!**

**Okay I may need to clarify 'sub' and 'dom' are short-forms, I just got lazy. I hope it doesn'tget too confusing...**

* * *

Sam was relaxing in front of his trusty laptop which he has weirdly named Sandra and has been found to be kissing it on occasion. At least that's what Dean says to Gabriel one evening while returning home drunk from a local bar.

Gabriel chuckles at the comment, but wonders to himself.

Dean is drunk enough to not realize he has headed for the incorrect motel door, but Gabriel uses a little of his angelic mojo to open the door for him. He makes sure Dean is passed out on the single king-sized bed before he flies to Sam.

The younger Winchester is typing away on his MacBook as Gabriel appears behind him. Sam doesn't even turn his head to greet his boyfriend and lover. "Hi Gabe."

Gabriel is slightly annoyed; he should never have to compete with an inanimate object for Sam's attention. He slides his hands around his lover's waist and sneaks his head onto his shoulder to read what he's doing that is so much more important than kissing an archangel.

Research, of course Sam is looking up supernatural news and stories and lore. Gabriel sighs as he saves Sam's work and shuts the power off on the laptop.

"I want some alone time with you, no computer." Gabe lets out a pout when Sam turns to him pissed.

Gabriel continues to pout even after Sam sighs and kisses his angel.

"Am I not enough for you anymore?"

Sam laughs, "That's not it at all Gabe." He runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, slowly ruffling the golden brown locks every which way.

"Then what is it Sammy-Bear?" Gabriel reaches down, cupping Sam's cheek in his hand.

Sam is feeling a little bit snarky and responds, "You are just too short for me, I need someone more my height."

Gabe's mouth hangs open. Did Sam Winchester just insult an archangel of the Lord? He gets a wickedly dirty idea. "Would you prefer quantity over size?"

Sam just stares at Gabe, confused. "What does that mean?"

Just then Gabriel snaps his fingers and suddenly there are two Gabriels standing on either side of Sam. "Two archangels are better than one." The Gabriel on the left winks, while the one on the right chuckles.

Sam is confused still, but who can turn down an opportunity to have a threesome with two of your boyfriends? He turns his head to the Gabe on the right and smirks. "I agree." He pulls his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss.

The doppelgänger crosses his arms watching the make-out session before him. He takes a step closer to the two kissing and nuzzles into Sam's neck, kissing as he grabs a handful of the long brown hair in his fingers and pulls slightly.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and Sam is now lying on the bed with a Gabriel on either side of the bed, smirking as they strip off their jackets and shirts.

Sam watches the sight before his eyes and can't believe his luck. He should have mentioned this sooner. Sam is stripped of his shirt and jeans in record time. Both of the Gabriels work him over, kissing, licking and biting on his tanned and toned flesh.

The Gabe on the right kneels on the bed and palms Sam through the cotton of his boxers. The Gabe on the left makes quick work of suckling on a nipple.

Sam can tell the difference between the two apparently identical men. The one on the right is very dominant in kissing while the one on the right is submissive, making him the copy. Obviously Gabriel doesn't want actual competition in the bedroom, just aid in keeping his hunter satisfied and content.

The real Gabriel leans down and mouths the straining cock through the fabric as his fingers trail up to the waistband of said boxers and slides them down and off the very seductive hips of one Samuel Winchester, mate to the archangel Gabriel.

The submissive Gabriel then claims the hunter's mouth with his own, roaming his tongue in and out with a slight grazing of teeth. Gabriel knows exactly what Sam likes and doesn't like after all.

Sam is versatile in the sack, he tops and bottoms, as does Gabriel, but the angel wants to take his hunter tonight so Sammy gets to top AND bottom for once. He hopes the hunter is up for the task literally and metaphorically.

Gabriel pops the lid open on the bottle of lubricate beside the bedside table and spreads it on his fingers. He pushes a single digit in slowly.

Sam moans at the intrusion but keeps his focus on the 'sub' Gabe kissing and biting his lips and earlobes.

After 'dom' Gabe gets all three fingers inserted and scissor in his lover's entrance, he nods to the 'sub' Gabe to strip and go down on all fours.

Sam chuckles quietly to himself as he watches the submissive Gabriel kneel on the bed in front of him and presents his ass for fucking.

Sam grabs the bottle and squirts a good amount on his palms as he slicks his cock up. He uses his knees to spread the submissive Gabe's legs wider, he wants to make Gabriel moans like a whore even if it is not his boyfriend, so to speak that he is actually fucking, but a duplicate. He pushes into the tight hole with a grunt. "Fuck yeah Gabe, you feel so tight and warm and I need to fuck your brains out, now!" Sam's eyes shut, overwhelmed by the sensations pushing on his throbbing erection, while buried hilt deep in his lover's ass.

Gabriel, the real one, laughs at the sight of his lover thrusting deep in the submissive Gabriel. He groans as he feels the need overcome him, he must be deep within Sam and fast if he wants to keep his sanity. He lubes up his own cock and pushes the head to Sam's loose, stretched entrance. He pushes in so slowly, he can feel Sam slamming into the tight rear-end of his double and smirks to himself.

Sam uses 'sub' Gabe's back as leverage and pounds into his lover with vigor. Suddenly he feels Gabe, 'dom' Gabe breaching him, opening him up wide and thrusting gently.

Gabe is enjoying his 'Sam sandwich' a lot! He moves into the tightness with a quick hip thrust.

Sam's head rolls back and Gabe takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking on the tender flesh, bruising it with his lips.

The submissive Gabe grunts as he is overcome with his orgasm. Sam has been pounding into him relentlessly for some time now. He shoots thick strands of his release onto the headboard with a sigh.

Sam keeps fucking into him with a fast, rough pace. His prostate gets hit by Gabriel as he spreads Sam's legs wide, wanting a different angle to push into his hunter at. He stops moving for a second, overwhelmed by the dominant Gabriel hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

The submissive Gabe wiggles his ass, wanting Sam to pull out, he can't handle any more of his prostate being rubbed after his mind-blowing orgasm.

Sam complies; pulling is throbbing cock out with a whimper. He is still rock hard and needs release.

Gabriel, the real one, bends Sam over, pushing down on the small of his back with a grunt. He can feel Sam is close to losing control, just needs a little push, nudge if you will. He looks over at his double and mentally commands him to start sucking Sam's cock.

The Gabriel doppelgänger pants and tries to regain his composure. That was a great fuck. He moves down the bed, getting into position. 'Sub' Gabe slides his small body in between the rutting legs of his sex partners.

Sam feels a warm mouth enclose his cock and he moans into the action.

Gabe wraps his hand around Sam's chest, pulling him up and in close to his body. The angle gives Sam new sensations, especially once the submissive Gabriel starts mouthing his cock, sucking and humming.

Sam's one hand goes down to the 'sub' Gabe's head, pushing him onto to his cock more, essentially getting him to deep throat, while the other moves to behind him, pulling Gabe, the dominant Gabriel in for a sloppy and needy lip lock.

'Dom' Gabe flicks Sam's nipples, putting a possessive hand on Sam' hip, for better leverage.

Sam is in Heaven, overwhelmed by his cock being sucked and him being fucked. He has never been in a threesome and this is definitely the best he has had. He can feel his orgasm nearing, but he doesn't warn the Gabe sucking him off.

Gabe can sense Sam's arousal. He is giving off one hell of a seductive aroma. He bites Sam's shoulder and sends him over the edge.

Sam loses all sense of his surroundings as his orgasm hits, coming down Gabe's throat with a grunt; he continues to rut his hips into the submissive Gabriel's mouth. His muscles tighten, clenching around dominant Gabriel's cock.

Gabe moans as he releases a few seconds later and groans as he feels Sam milking him, wanting all of him inside of him.

'Sub' Gabe licks Sam clean and lies down on the bed with a sigh. Sam waits for Gabe to release his cock's hold on him. He collapses beside Gabe with a sigh. Gabriel smirks, damn that was HOT. He snuggles in on Sam's other side. Both Gabes rest their heads and a hand across Sam's massive chest and lie like that until Sam drifts off to a content slumber.

* * *

**I'm so tired I hope there are no errors in this. *yawn***

**Drop a line if you wanna read more. I have another idea, but need to work it up in my head.**


	12. Bucking Bronco

**Okay this chapter was inspired by a fellow co-worker's past sexual exploits. LOL, in other words I work with kinky assholes, lol. It was obviously modified cuz my friend was invited to join them afterwards. I did say they were kinky. I honestly spend like 90% of my time at work discussing sex in some way, shape or form, lol.**

* * *

Dean had gone out to the local bar, leaving Sam in the crappy motel room to do all the research, like usual. The younger Winchester was accustomed to this, it was always the same. Dean would rather get drunk and bed a loose woman when he couldn't figure out what monster they were up against.

Sam, on the other hand, would do hours of research. Sometimes all day and night, not sleeping, just downing countless cups of the black sludge known as motel coffee. This evening was no different. Sam was windows deep in mythology sites and lore encyclopedias.

Gabriel wanted his hunter and no hunting job would get in the way. The archangel appears near the door of the room, holding a bottle of lube and a black cock ring.

Sam looks up at the rustle of feathers, he knows it signals the arrival of his lover and boyfriend. He is not disappointed and chuckles, seeing the look on Gabriel's face.

The angel walks to the edge of the bed and points a finger at his lover, indicating it was time to close the laptop and come to bed for some fun.

Sam sighs, but closes the computer quickly. "Hey Gabe."

Gabriel waits for Sam to stand and jumps into his arms, chuckling as Sam grunts from the added weight.

The hunter carries his lover back to the bed, stealing fast kisses as he walks the few steps, dropping his archangel onto the bed with a slight thud.

Gabriel smirks as Sam leans down to claim a quick kiss from Gabriel as he strips of his many shirts, sliding his plaid shirt off his shoulders and pulls his shirt off over his head. He is trying to undo his belt buckle when he feels the strong, agile fingers of his lover on his waist. Within a blink of an eye his jeans are gone, crumpled in a pile on the floor beside his shirts. Damn archangel gets really impatient some times.

As Sam is standing in nothing but his boxer shorts Gabriel snaps his fingers and is naked, kneeling on the bed as he slides his fingers into the waistband of his hunter's boxers and slides them down, off his very attractive, extremely sexy hipbones, that protrude just the right amount to make Gabriel wish he could lick and bite them for hours. Gabriel shakes his head, trying to rid himself of such unholy thoughts then grins 'cause fuck he is very holy and Sam is very naughty and they make a great pair.

Sam watches as Gabriel strokes his lover's cock to a quick and dirty rhythm. After a few wrist flicks the angel moves back, crawling towards the headboard with an evil grin.

Sam kneels down on the bed and follows his mate along the bed and kisses Gabriel with a strong tongue flick and pinch of his nipples.

Gabriel is on his back moaning like a cheap whore as his chest and abdomen is assailed with fast licks, kisses and even the occasional teeth graze.

Sam chuckles, hearing his lover make such filthy noises. He loves hearing it though, so he moves his attention down, kissing his way to the treasure trail that leads to the most amazing prize, a rock hard, throbbing cock. Sam looks down and smirks at seeing all the pre-come just oozing out of the tip of his boyfriend's cock. His fingers find their way down his side, tracing lightly over each rib along the way. When the fingers find the hip he rubs along the bone and wraps his fingers around the erection before him. He licks his lips in anticipation.

Gabriel watches the way Sam strokes him, licking and biting. He needs, craves this so much. Stupid hunters are always busy though.

Sam opens his mouth and plunges down on the cock, taking in the length and strokes the base, massaging his lover to get even harder. He bobs his head up and down, letting the head hit the back of his throat on occasion. He hears the dirty moans from Gabriel, the noise strengthens his emotions and he sucks even harder, wanting his angel to beg for it.

Gabe's hand finds his way to the long lucisous brown locks and he pulls gently on the long hair, wanting Sam to continue, but also wanting to fuck Sam fast and rough.

Sam gets the hint and pulls off his cock. He leans in close and gives Gabriel a taste of himself. their tongues battle for dominance, in the end Sam submits and moans when Gabe pushes his powerful muscle into his mouth, roaming, rediscovering every inch of his lover's mouth.

Gabriel pulls back and lets Sam suck on two of his fingers.

Sam twirls his tongue around the digits, getting them very wet and making Gabriel grunt at the sensation. He lets the wet digits out of his mouth and moves to straddle the angel's hips while he presses them to his entrance. He hisses when Gabriel pushes both fingers in fast and rough.

Gabriel grunts at the tightness his fingers meet. Sam is not usually the submissive bottom, but tonight Gabriel wants to take him. He needs to feel the closeness involved in claiming his mate, showing his power over said mate. The fingers get pushed in again and rotated just right to make Sam melt and give in to anything Gabriel wants. The angel, Sam's angelic lover pushes his hips up indicating they are to switch positions.

Sam feels Gabriel takes his fingers out and he moves aside, allowing Gabriel to get behind him as he goes down on all four, waiting to be mounted.

Gabriel runs his hand down Sam's perky ass and slaps him playfully. "Giddy up cowboy," he chuckles as Sam spreads his leg, inviting the angel in. no angel has to be told this is a clean indication of submissiveness. Gabriel loves to see his hunter submit to his will once in a while in the bedroom. He pushes his rock hard cock to his lover's loosened entrance and enters slowly. He gasps at the tightness and moans soon after.

Sam's breath hitches at the intrusion, but he knows Gabriel would never hurt him intentionally, he waits, adjusting to the fullness that is Gabriel's rather massive cock, thrust deep in him.

Sam is kneeling on the bed, panting out his desire as Gabriel is thrusting into his lover deep and rough, balls making wet slapping noises.

Sam lets slip a dirty grunt as he is pounded by Gabe' cock. The entire bed is squeaking at the movement. Sam puts a hand on the headboard, trying to get some leverage to push back with, getting rammed harder by Gabriel with every hip thrust.

They are both in the throes of passion when suddenly Dean comes waltzing through the motel door with Cass close behind.

Sam shrieks in horror and embarrassment, trying frantically to cover himself up, not wanting his brother or his brother's angel to see him and Gabriel in the middle of having sex.

Gabriel laughs at Sam's surprise, he knew they were coming. He could sense it with his grace. He gets a wicked idea just before Dean twisted the handle of the motel door. As Sam is going to grab the sheets to cover himself with Gabriel wraps his arms around his lover and mate, attempting to pulls him in close and hold on for as long as he can.

The official game requires holding the frantic lover (bucking bull) for eight seconds and Gabe wants to win. His hands wrap around Sam's waist as he holds him tightly to his body, cock still deep inside.

One, two, three, four…Sam tries to pull away, Gabe is not willing to lose, five, six, seven, EIGHT! Gabe grunts and laughs as his count makes it to eight.

At this point Dean and Cass are staring, shocked. Dean's hand goes to cover his eyes and his other hand covers Cass' eyes, he shouts very annoyed, "Fucken Hell! Dude, my eyes! Put a damn sock on the door next time!" He turns and runs outta the room, pulling Castiel along with him. The door slams rather violently.

Sam is huffing loudly and still trying to get away from Gabriel. He is pissed that Gabriel didn't do something to prevent that very embarrassing moment from happening. He knows that as an Archangel, Gabriel can tell when someone is in the vicinity.

Gabriel finally lets Sam out of his arms and sighs when Sam runs for the bathroom. "Where ya going Sammy Bear?" he chuckles, "we haven't finished yet." he calls to the door. He can hear the shower being turned on and laughs loudly. Guess that's over then. He looks down and notices he is rock hard, still and there's no chance of Sam relieving his rather uncomfortable situation anytime soon now.

He laughs as he disappears with a flutter of wings.

Sam opens the door slowly after his long cold shower. He is still very pissed with Gabriel and is happy to see the motel room empty when he emerges to grab his change of clothes. Sam makes his way to his rumbled bed and slides under the sheets, closing his eyes and falling asleep, knowing he is not letting Gabriel get away with that. No sex for a month!

* * *

**Oh no, poor Gabe is cut-off, lol. That was bucking bronco, Supernatural style ;-)**

**No worries though, I'm sure Sam will cool off soon, or Gabriel will have to make it up to Sam ;-)**


End file.
